Me Deixa Te Amar
by paulinha1304
Summary: Bella está cansada de Edward negar transformá-la e não acreditar na força de seu amor. Ela sabe que que é somente uma questão de tempo antes que ele a abandone em nome do futuro que ele acha melhor para ela.
1. Epifania

Capítulo 1 - Epifania

Era madrugada e eu estava nos braços do meu anjo. Uma última noite antes de sua viagem prolongada de caça com Jasper. Ele iria ficar uma semana fora e mesmo enquanto ele ainda estava ali comigo, eu já sentia meu coração oprimido de dor e saudade.

Não conseguia conter meus pensamentos de que se fôssemos iguais ele não precisaria me deixar. Eu poderia estar ao seu lado nessas viagens,poderíamos nos tocar como eu sempre quis, poderíamos viver juntos para sempre.

Meu aniversário de 18 anos seria na próxima semana e eu tinha uma esperança secreta de que com minha maioridade, Edward se sentisse mais confortável com a idéia de me fazer sua para sempre. Já que ele sempre alegava que eu era muito jovem para ter certeza do que queria para minha vida, palavras que sempre me magoavam mais do que ele poderia imaginar. O fato de ele ter 107 anos e poder ler a mente das pessoas, o haviam tornado extremamente arrogante no que se refere as emoções e personalidades de quem o rodeava. E como ele não conseguia ler a minha mente, era enervante como ele minimizava meus sentimentos por ele.

Eu vivia pensando em maneiras de fazê-lo entender a enormidade do meu amor. Mas ao mesmo tempo eu pensava que se minhas ações no dia a dia com ele não eram suficientes, nada poderia fazê-lo. Sendo que a verdade era que eu preferia morrer a estar com qualquer outra pessoa. Sem drama ou pieguice, era a verdade nua e crua.

- O que você está pensando? – Edward me olhava tentando ler minha mente através dos meus olhos.

- No quanto eu te amo. – Nada mais do que a verdade dos meus pensamentos.

Ele tocou meus lábios com os seus, do modo casto que ele sempre fazia. O suficiente para começar a corrida do meu coração e eu me esquecer de respirar.

Não sei se foram os meus pensamentos anteriores, a opressão por saber que ficaria longe dele uma semana, a saudade das coisas que eu não sabia se um dia eu teria, mas de repente esse beijo foi muito pouco. Subi no seu colo e comecei a beijá-lo com toda a fome que eu tinha. A vontade de consumi-lo, de me impregnar com seu cheiro, seu gosto.

Edward pareceu chocado com minhas ações, ele sempre foi muito claro com os limites de nossa relação física e naquele simples espaço de segundos, eu havia desrespeitado todas.

Gentilmente ele segurou meus pulsos, tirando as minhas mãos que corriam pelo seu cabelo e me tirou do seu colo.

- Bella... Eu pensei que tivesse sido claro... Não podemos, eu não posso... Eu poderia te matar.

Senti meu rosto quente, as lágrimas já inundando meus olhos. Me sentia sozinha, perdida, humilhada. Baixei meu rosto, sem conseguir responder.

- Bella? Porque você está chorando? – ele suspirou frustrado – Achei que você tivesse entendido...

- Você nunca vai me transformar não é mesmo? – Eu o cortei. Simplesmente eu não podia ter essa conversa mais uma vez.

Ele virou a cabeça sem querer enfrentar meus olhos, respondendo com uma voz sombria:

- Não Bella, não vou! Não vou condená-la a essa vida. Não vou tirar sua alma. Você vai casar com alguém que te fará feliz, terá filhos, envelhecerá. É assim que tem que ser, você sabe disso.

Então toda a raiva, frustração, medo, tudo explodiu dentro de mim. Como ele podia banalizar meu amor por ele dessa maneira? Ele podia realmente me imaginar na cama com outro homem que não fosse ele? Era assim que ele dizia me amar? O que estávamos fazendo juntos então? Passando um tempo até que esse hipotético pai dos meus filhos aparecesse na minha vida? Foi então que a epifania me bateu como uma parede de tijolos. Edward iria me abandonar. Talvez não hoje, talvez não amanhã ou no próximo ano, mas em algum momento ele me abandonaria para que eu pudesse ir ao encontro do futuro que ele tinha escolhido para mim.

Porque era assim, ele havia escolhido meu futuro, sem me dar chance de opinar, sem levar em consideração meus sentimentos ou desejos. Em nome do que ele achava ser certo. Mais uma vez ele me achava imatura para tomar minhas próprias decisões.

Eu não podia continuar com isso, eu o amava com todo o meu coração e eu sabia que seria o único homem que eu poderia sonhar em ter ao meu lado. Homem algum poderia me beijar novamente, me tocar novamente. Eu nunca mais seria de ninguém, apesar dele não acreditar nisso, minha vida era dele. Mas eu não podia continuar ao seu lado vendo meu amor sendo desprezado, vivendo sempre no limite, esperando o dia em que ele simplesmente desapareceria. Eu precisava tomar as rédeas de minha vida. Eu iria embora.

E agora era o momento perfeito, ele estaria fora por uma semana. Eu estava fazendo 18 anos e poderia oficialmente viver sozinha. Charlie não ficaria feliz, nem Renee, mas acho que eles entenderiam. Eu precisava ficar só.

Tomei uma respiração profunda, tentando ocultar o turbilhão que passava na minha mente. Eu não pretendia contar minhas decisões para Edward, assim como eu sabia que o dia em que ele resolvesse me abandonar ele também não seria sincero comigo. Ele iria sem uma explicação ou contaria alguma mentira, mais uma vez minimizando os sentimentos que tínhamos um pelo outro.

- Edward, por favor, vá embora. Eu preciso ficar sozinha.

Ele me olhou assustado, lendo meus olhos por um longo tempo. Alguma coisa que ele viu deve tê-lo deixado realmente com medo.

- Porque Bella? O que foi? Fale comigo? – Sua voz era um sussurro. Ele me segurou com força, quase como se eu fosse desaparecer na sua frente.

Tentando conter as lágrimas que começavam a cair eu respondi:

- Vá para sua viagem, está tudo bem... Eu só preciso pensar.

- Pensar em que? Não, eu não vou deixá-la assim. Por favor me perdoe, eu não quis ser duro ou insensível, eu só preciso que você entenda...

- Eu entendo tudo Edward, mais do que você pode imaginar. Agora por favor, vá! Quando você voltar poderemos conversar. - Dizer essas palavras doía tanto, porque eu já havia tomado minha decisão de estar muito longe quando ele retornasse.

Eu havia tomado minha decisão. Eu precisava somente falar com Alice, porque pela primeira vez na minha vida, eu iria pedir ajuda a alguém.

- Você tem certeza? Eu posso ficar, posso adiar a viagem. Posso ir após seu aniversário. Eu não quero ficar longe de você agora. – Eu podia sentir o desespero em sua voz. Acho que inconscientemente ele sabia o que se passava em minha cabeça.

- Eu tenho certeza Edward. Eu realmente quero ficar sozinha. Não se preocupe comigo. Você pode pedir para Alice vir me verificar se isso vai deixá-lo mais tranqüilo. Agora por favor, você precisa ir.

Ele ficou durante muito tempo olhando em meus olhos, tentando ver o que eu estava escondendo, tentando entender minhas emoções.

Então ele se levando lentamente, beijando minha testa:

- Eu te amo Bella! Por favor nunca duvide disso! Vou estar pensando em você a cada segundo.

Com isso ele se encaminhou para minha janela. Antes que ele saísse para a noite eu lhe respondi:

- Eu também te amo! Adeus!

Queria poder lhe dizer que quem duvidava da força do nosso amor era ele e não eu.


	2. Decisões

Capítulo 1 – Decisões

EPOV

Saí da casa de Bella com uma imensa sensação de perda. Sempre me sentia incompleto quando precisava ir a caça e deixá-la sozinha, mas dessa vez era como se algo estivesse desconectado.

Sua reação, me pedindo para sair, me assustou como o inferno. Ela nunca havia pedido para ir embora. Talvez eu devesse voltar...

Porque ela precisava ser tão teimosa? Ela não via que era a única opção? Eu jamais poderia tirar a alma de um anjo. Ela iria ser feliz com alguém que pudesse estar realmente ao seu lado, e não com o monstro que eu era.

Eu estava fazendo tudo isso por ela. Não estava? Afinal ela só tem 17 anos. O que ela pode saber do amor e da vida? Nos meus 107 anos eu já vi e ouvi tanta coisa.

Ela era somente uma humana saindo da adolescência, não poderia me amar como ela dizia... Poderia? Porque ela parecia tão magoada hoje?

Deus, eu a amava tanto. Mais do que qualquer um poderia achar possível. Daria tudo pela sua felicidade. E não era o que eu estava fazendo? Afinal eu sabia que precisaria abdicar desse amor um dia para que ela pudesse encontrar a felicidade ao lado de alguém. Isso não seria prova de amor suficiente? Eu mal conseguia imaginar minha Bella nos braços de outro, sem sentir uma dor lancinante no peito, mas seria necessário um dia...

Algo estava errado hoje, essa sensação me acompanhava pela noite a caminho de minha casa. Eu precisava ver Alice, saber se ela havia visto algo, pedir para que ela ficasse de olho em Bella enquanto eu estivesse fora com Jasper.

Entrei em casa e encontrei Jasper e Emmet jogando vídeo-game na sala:

- Olá Jasper, cadê Alice?

- Ela saiu para uma caçada rápida com Rose a alguns minutos atrás. Pediu para lhe avisar para ficar tranqüilo que ela irá tomar conta de Bella. Pronto pra ir cara? O que você tem? Estou sentindo sua preocupação. – Jasper observou franzindo as sombrancelhas. – Bella está bem? Aconteceu alguma coisa?

- Tudo bem com minha irmãzinha? Veja lá cara, cuide bem de Bella, senão você vai ser ver com seu grande irmão aqui!!! – Emmet se tornara extremamente protetor de Bella. Para grande irritação de Rose, ele realmente se via como seu irmão mais velho.

Rolei os olhos, sem paciência para suas brincadeiras:

- Vamos Jasper? Quanto antes irmos, antes podemos estar de volta.

- Impaciente irmão? Para voltar aos braços de sua Bellinha? – Emmet soltou com uma gargalhada. – Não entendo porquê, você não pode nem beijá-la de verdade. O que vocês ficam tanto fazendo?

Depois de tudo o que havia acontecido essa noite, essa quase foi a gota d'água. Mas Jasper sentiu minha irritação crescente e nos apressou para fora, tentando acalmar meu humor assassino.

- Vamos Edward, vamos achar alguns leões da montanha para você.

Assim que subimos no Volvo rumo ao norte da Califórnia, onde havia uma reserva com um problema de superpopulação de leões da montanha, Jasper me perguntou:

- Vamos lá cara, me conte o que está te preocupando. Você e Bella estão bem?

- Tivemos uma discussão hoje. – Suspirei derrotado. – Eu não sei... Quando eu saí ela parecia tão distante, magoada. Eu não devia ter vindo embora.

- E qual foi o motivo da briga? O mesmo de sempre? – Ele perguntou já sabendo a resposta. Assim como o resto da família, ele sabia que Bella vinha me pedindo cada vez com maior freqüência para ser mudada.

- E que outro motivo seria? Porque ela não pode entender? Eu só quero que ela seja feliz Jasper! Encontrar alguém, ser feliz, ter filhos, tudo o que eu nunca poderia lhe dar. Eu não posso condená-la a essa vida, eu não posso tirar sua alma! – Quando eu terminei de falar estava quase gritando.

- Ah Edward, você sabe o quanto eu amo, mas sinceramente, as vezes você pode ser um arrogante hipócrita e insensível! Como você pode fazer isso com ela? – Ele me respondeu e eu fiquei chocado com a raiva em sua voz. Não estava preparado para sua explosão.

- O que!?

- Esse seu discurso de tirar sua alma já está passando dos limites! – Ele estava realmente como raiva agora.

- Como assim? É a verdade Jasper, você sabe que o que somos! Você melhor do que ninguém deveria entender. Somos monstros condenados sem alma. – respondi me sentindo frustrado, derrotado.

Jasper arqueou as sobrancelhas e falou com gravidade:

- O que você pensa que é Edward? Deus? Desde quando a sua opinião se torna uma verdade absoluta? E não, eu não concordo com você, eu não acho que sou um monstro sem alma e principalmente eu não acho que Alice, Emmet, Rose, Esme ou Carlisle sejam montros sem alma. Agora quanto a você, talvez você tenha razão, você pode ser realmente um monstro, mas não pelo motivo que acha, e sim pelo que está fazendo com ela. Sinceramente eu não entendo como ela não te largou ainda e você iria merecer. Magoando a menina desse jeito. Desprezando seus sentimentos, ignorando sua vontade... Se achando o dono da verdade, achando que tem o direito de decidir o futuro de Bella. Quando você se tornou esse bastardo arrogante Edward?

Eu estava chocado demais para responder. Bela me largando? Ela faria isso? Porque? Não, ela não podia me deixar... O que eu faria sem ela?! Eu a estava magoando? Porque? Eu a amava tanto, mais do que minha própria vida. Hipócrita eu? Mas eu só queria sua felicidade. Jasper percebeu minha confusão:

- Cara, você é muito denso as vezes. Você percebe o absurdo que está fazendo com essa menina? Está preocupado com uma discussão, e ao mesmo tempo vive dizendo para ela que ela vai encontrar alguém que a faça feliz, que terá filhos de outro homem. Porque você se preocupa? Não é isso que você quer? Em algum momento você irá deixá-la para encontrar outra pessoa não é mesmo? Quando exatamente você pretende terminar esse relacionamento para que ela possa estar com outro?

Entendi o porque do hipócrita. E ele tinha toda a razão. Aqui estava eu desesperado por sentir Bella tão distante de mim, mas continuava com minha idéia de que ela envelheceria ao lado de outro alguém. Mas era assim que tinha que ser, eu só não estava preparado ainda para deixá-la. Porque ninguém poderia entender isso?

Jasper balançou a cabeça, dando um suspiro:

- Se você sentisse o que eu sinto quando você diz para ela que vocês não terão um futuro juntos... Ela fica realmente quebrada cara. Porque você tem que ser o único que toma decisões nessa relação? Amor é uma via de mão dupla irmão. As decisões tem que ser compartilhadas. Eu só espero que não seja tarde demais quando você percebe isso. Sabe, o resto da família quase deseja que ela abandone você pelo que você tem feito com ela. Todo mundo ama muito Bella, mesmo eu. Eu sinto muito que não possa estar mais perto, o que mudaria se você a transformasse. Para alguém que diz amar, você tem causado um estrago e tanto. Ela te ama cara, quando você vai aceitar isso e ser feliz? Deixe seus preconceitos de lado. Essa sua idéia fixa de "monstros sem alma" é uma coisa sua, não uma verdade absoluta. Será que você a ama mesmo?

- Como você pode perguntar isso? Ela é minha vida!!!

- Eu sei, eu sei! Posso sentir. Só te perguntei isso para que você repense se o seu amor é maior do que sua auto-piedade.

Eu não conseguia entender aonde ele queria chegar. Claro que eu a amava, tudo o que eu estava fazendo era por ela. Por mais que eu ficasse repetindo isso para mim mesmo, de repente eu não parecia tão certo.

Claro que Jasper não perderia minha hesitação.

- Você está tão decidido a chafurdar na sua culpa pelo o que você fez no passado, matando aquelas pessoas, que está disposto a sacrificar a melhor coisa que te aconteceu numa tentativa inútil de se redimir. Você acha que desistir do amor, vai te fazer se sentir menos culpado? Você fica dizendo que está fazendo isso por ela, mas na verdade está fazendo isso por você! Todo mundo já viu isso, mesmo Bella... E eu acho que é isso que mais a magoa. Sinceramente, no lugar dela eu já teria metido o pé na sua bunda a muito tempo.

Mesmo que eu não precisasse respirar, de repente eu estava tendo um momento difícil, aspirando o ar com dificuldade, a beira de um ataque de pânico. Será que ele estaria certo? Eu seria tão egoísta assim? Magoando a pessoa que mais me importava no mundo, em nome de meus erros do passado? Mas ela não poderia me amar assim, poderia? Ela era só uma adolescente... A eternidade era muito tempo, como ela poderia ter certeza do para sempre comigo? Adolescentes mudam de opinião a todo o momento.

- Ela é só uma adolescente Jasper... Ela não pode me amar assim... – eu falei quase num sussurro. Tentando convencer mais a mim mesmo do que ao meu irmão.

Ele deu uma risada e respondeu com sarcasmo:

- E quem é você Edward? Um grande expert em assuntos do coração? É seu primeiro amor também. Independente de quantos anos você tem, você é tão inexperiente quanto ela em relação ao amor. Eu sinto o amor que ela sente por você e eu já te disse isso um milhão de vezes, mas você nunca quis me escutar... Ela te ama tanto quanto você a ama.

Seria possível? Bella poderia me amar tanto quanto eu a amava? Eu poderia deixar para trás todos os meus medos e fazê-la minha companheira? Poderia abandonar minhas culpas e medos? E se ela se arrependesse? Se tornar um vampiro era uma viagem sem volta...

Jasper continuou num tom irritado:

- Olha, eu sei que você não está preparado ainda, não precisa tomar uma decisão agora. Só não feche as portas para isso. Converse com ela, explique como é a nossa vida como vampiros, prós e contras. Aja como adulto, como um relacionamento de verdade. Principalmente, escute o que ela tem a dizer. E por favor, pare de dizer que ela vai encontrar outra pessoa, terá filhos com outro. Como você se sentiria se fosse ela te dizendo para ir com outra, enquanto ela está em seus braços?

Meu coração de repente estava quebrado. O que eu estava fazendo com meu anjo. Meu irmão estava certo, eu a estava magoando tanto. Só de pensar em estar com outra mulher, eu me sentia enjoado. Como eu poderia lhe sugerir estar com outro? Deus, ter filhos com outro, ter sexo com outro... Realmente eu era um monstro e não pelos motivos que eu sempre acreditei. Foi assim que tomei uma decisão. Quando eu retornasse conversaria com Bella, iríamos amadurecer a idéia. Lhe explicaria tudo... E se eu sentisse que essa era realmente sua vontade, quem sabe poderíamos fazer isso. Ela poderia ser minha companheira para a eternidade.

Essa decisão me inundou de alívio e felicidade. Como se anos de culpa e remorso tivessem sido tirados de meus ombros. Minha Bella seria minha para sempre. Minha alma gêmea. Um sorriso pateta estava se estampando no meu rosto.

Jasper soltou uma gargalhada:

- Até que enfim! Está tendo algum bom senso. Faça isso homem, se permita ser feliz. Você merece! E por Deus, pare de empurrá-la para longe de você, porque pode ser que em algum momento ela te escute. Faça algo antes que seja tarde demais.

Não! Eu não poderia perder Bella! Eu não sobreviveria sem ela! Assim que eu voltasse de viagem eu correria para ela e não a deixaria nunca mais sair do meu lado. Eu consertaria as coisas e faria feliz como ela merecia. Seríamos felizes! Para sempre!


	3. Planos

Capítulo 3 – Planos

BPOV

Assim que Edward saiu pela janela, senti o mundo ruindo a minha volta. Um vazio imenso tomando o lugar do meu coração. A escuridão me envolvendo.

Desmoronei na minha cama incapaz de continuar segurando as lágrimas. Afundei meu rosto no travesseiro para abafar os gritos que queriam sair do meu peito, não querendo acordar Charlie em meio ao ataque histérico.

Metade de mim estava morrendo naquele momento. A metade que há algum tempo não me pertencia mais. A metade que sempre pertenceria a Edward.

Nem 5 minutos haviam passado quando senti os braços de Alice ao meu redor, me abraçando com carinho. Eu sabia que ela viria, sabia que teria visto minhas decisões. Mas eu não queria falar ainda, não conseguiria. Precisava desafogar meu coração.

Minha melhor amiga me conhecia bem. Ela não perguntou nada e nem me obrigou a falar. Ficou abraçada comigo, esfregando as mãos nas minha costas, sussurrando no meu ouvido:

- Chore Bella, faz bem... Shhh... Eu estou aqui , tudo vai ficar bem... Você não está sozinha.

Depois do que parecia ser horas, me acalmei o suficiente para a conversa que eu precisava ter com ela. Ela não tinha me perguntado nada, não era necessário. Ela sabia muito bem os motivos da dor que havia tomado conta de mim. Do imenso buraco negro que agora existia onde antes houve um coração.

Tomei uma respiração profunda:

- Alice, precisamos conversar... – Disse olhando para baixo, quase num sussurro.

- Eu sei Bella. Estou aqui pra você, vou te apoiar em qualquer decisão que tomar.

Eu olhei para longe dela, sentindo o buraco no meu peito se tornar incrivelmente maior:

- Você sabe o que eu decidi não é mesmo?

- Sim, eu sei. – ela respondeu esperando que eu continuasse.

Eu ainda podia sentir o cheiro dele na minha pele, sua pele de mármore na minha. O gosto de seus lábios nos meus. De repente eu não conseguia respirar.

Alice me abraçou fortemente:

- Respire Bella... Calma... Estou aqui e não vou a lugar nenhum. Tome o tempo que quiser. Fale quando estiver pronta. Tudo vai ficar bem.

Eu queria desesperadamente acreditar nisso. Queria acreditar no meu final feliz. Mas qualquer final feliz que eu pudesse ter só seria possível com Edward ao meu lado. E não ao meu lado nas suas condições, por um tempo determinado. Eu queria o "felizes para sempre".

- Eu preciso ir embora Alice. Preciso ficar longe daqui. Preciso me encontrar. Ficar aqui ao lado de Edward sabendo que nosso relacionamento possui uma data de validade, está me matando. Eu o amo tanto Alice... Cada vez que ele me diz que vou ser feliz com outro, é como se estivesse enfiando uma faca no meu coração. Eu estou morrendo aqui... Eu sei que ele me ama, mas acho que o amor que ele sente não é suficiente para lutar por nós. Eu não quero acordar um dia e descobrir que todos vocês se foram porque ele decidiu que era o momento de realizar o futuro que ele decidiu para mim. Não posso ficar esperando ele colocar nosso amor de lado.

- Bella, Edward te ama mais do que poderia ser possível. Ele morreria por você. As decisões que ele tem tomado não tem a ver com falta de amor. Você tem que entender que ele nunca esperou ser feliz, nunca se sentiu digno de ser amado. Ele acha que não merece ser feliz. Eu sei, ele é um idiota e sei o quanto te magoa quando te empurra, mas não é por mal. Sinceramente ele acha que está fazendo o que é certo. Não estou defendo ele, mas você tem que entender que por mais que ele tenha vivido 107 anos, ele ainda é um adolescente de 17 anos, assustado e com medo, quando se trata de amor. Ele nunca amou ninguém antes e a primeira vez que ele sente isso, é um amor tão forte quanto um tsunami. Você só precisa ter paciên...

- Eu sei disso tudo Alice. – A cortei, não podia continuar essa conversa, não nos levaria a lugar nenhum. Eu acreditava no amor de Edward, não duvidava disso. Eu só achava que esse amor nunca seria suficiente para vencer os muros de auto-aversão que ele havia construído ao seu redor. Se o nosso amor seria suficiente para que ele me aceitasse finalmente como sua igual, para a eternidade.

Alice ficou em silêncio, ela me entendia. Sabia o que eu estava pensando.

- Eu quero sair daqui. Quero ver o mundo. Estou cansada de ser tratada como uma coisa frágil. Quero ficar sozinha por mim mesma. Eu preciso crescer... Nosso posso continuar vivendo assim. Se eu esperar até que Edward me abandone, e sim, eu sei que ele fará isso um dia, eu não vou conseguir sobreviver. Eu preciso me fortalecer para um futuro sem Edward.

- Eu entendo Bella, realmente eu faço. Além do mais eu acho que Edward precisa disso. Precisa ver o quão forte você é. Sabe, eu posso ver que ele já está mudando sua mente. Eu ainda posso ver o futuro de vocês, agora mais claro do que nunca. Vocês vão ficar juntos, você vai ser minha irmã para sempre.

- Por favor, não Alice! Não faça isso comigo, não agora. Não me dê esperanças... Eu não quero ficar amarrada a um futuro que não vai acontecer. Eu só quero ficar forte o suficiente para sobreviver sozinha.

- Tudo bem Bella, como você eu já te disse uma vez, não aposte contra Alice. Agora vamos ao que interessa, o que você pretende fazer?

Comecei a me debater internamente. Pedir ajuda não era algo que eu estava acostumada, mas eu sabia que Alice entenderia:

- Eu pensei em passar uns meses viajando. Pensei na Europa. Existem tantos lugares que eu quero ver. Apesar de saber que não preciso da autorização de Charlie ou Renee, afinal estou fazendo 18 anos daqui a alguns dias, sei que os mataria de preocupação se eles soubessem que eu estou vagando sozinha pelo mundo. Então eu pensei que vocês tem tantos contatos, talvez pudessem me ajudar com uma pequena mentira... Alguma escola distante que tivesse me oferecido uma bolsa para terminar escola. Algo que soasse como uma oferta irrecusável. Eu entendo se não puderem, não quero obrigar Carlisle ou Esme a mentir por mim...

- Não seja boba, eles vão entender e eu tenho a certeza que vão te dar todo apoio. Mas como fica a escola? – Alice me tranqüilizou, os Cullen realmente eram como uma segunda família para mim.

- Quando eu estiver pronta para voltar, eu explico tudo para Charlie... Posso terminar meus estudos então. Outra coisa Alice, puxa eu nem sei como pedir isso, me sinto horrível... Eu vou precisar de algum dinheiro... Prometo que vou devolver tudo assim que puder, mas não existe outro jeito. Eu não tenho condições de ir por mim mesma e eu preciso sair daqui agora... Por favor, eu sei que é uma coisa horrível de pedir, vocês não me devem nada, eu entendo se não for possível...

Alice me cortou, rindo do meu ataque de pânico. Afinal dinheiro nunca significou muito para os Cullen.

- Deixa de ser boba Bella, nós não permitiríamos você se afastar de outro modo. Vamos providenciar tudo o que for necessário. Quando você vai entender Bella, você é família! Você só tem que me prometer que sempre vai estar em contato, vai nos deixar saber que está bem.

Não pude deixar de rir:

- Como se você não fosse saber...

Ela ficou grave de repente:

- Você vai conversar com ele antes de ir?

Meu coração morto despedaçado, saltou uma batida. As lágrimas voltaram a fluir:

- Não Alice. Não conseguiria sair se eu o visse. Vou deixar uma carta no entanto. Explicando tudo, todas as minhas razões. Não quero mentiras entre nós. Eu espero que um dia a dor que estou sentindo diminua o suficiente para que eu consiga conversar cara a cara com ele novamente. Mas por enquanto eu não consigo. Eu só não quero perder contato com todos vocês. Você sabe que considero Carlisle e Esme como meus pais e você, Jasper, Emmet, até mesmo Rose como irmãos. Isso pode nunca acontecer oficialmente, mas no meu coração vocês já são família também, a muito tempo.

Os olhos de Alice estariam cheios de lágrimas se fosse possível. Ela me olhava com tanto amor.

- Você também já é minha irmã Bella e você pode não acreditar nisso agora, mas vai ser oficial e muito antes do que imagina.

Não queria dar ouvidos a esse pensamento, a esperança pode ser uma coisa perigosa.

- Tudo bem Alice, não quero falar sobre isso agora. Eu vou manter contato com você, mas eu só não quero que diga a ele onde estou. Pode dizer que estou bem, não o quero se preocupando a toa, mas não quero vê-lo durante algum tempo. Preciso me curar primeiro.

- Ok Bella, não vou forçar, você não está preparada ainda. Vou pra casa agora para organizar as coisas. Vou fazer um roteiro para você, vai ser uma viagem inesquecível, te garanto. Não se preocupe com Charlie, iremos cuidar dele. Suponho que você está querendo sair o quanto antes?

Ela sabia que eu queria sair antes do retorno de Edward. Eu só concordei em silêncio.

Ela ficou repentinamente animada, o que só poderia significar uma coisa:

- Então você já sabe né? Amanhã, você e eu, compras!!!! Precisamos de um guarda roupa para sua viagem!!!

Dei um sorriso fraco:

- O que você quiser irmã...

Ela me abraçou mais uma vez e antes de sair sussurrou no meu ouvido:

- Tudo vai ficar bem Bella, acredite em mim. Vocês foram feitos para ficar juntos.

Assim que ela saiu eu deixei a escuridão me envolver. Chorei até dormir...


	4. Se Despedir e Se Encontrar

APOV

Os dias passaram rapidamente após Bella tomar sua decisão. Foram dias cheiros de preparações, decisões foram tomadas e notificadas.

Carlisle e Esme ficaram muito tristes com sua decisão de partir, mas não tentaram convencê-la do contrário e prontamente a apoiaram. Eles sabiam como Edward estava machucando Bella com suas convicções e preconceitos. Eles tinham esperança que com esse distanciamento, Edward percebesse seus erros. Carlisle rapidamente se prontificou a conversar com Charlie, para corroborar a versão da bolsa de estudos, enquanto eu "fabriquei" a documentação necessária.

Ao contrário do que se pensava, Charlie e Renee não levantaram muitos empecilhos. Renee como sempre, só queria a felicidade da filha. Ela sabia como Bella era responsável e capaz de cuidar de si mesma. Charlie secretamente estava até feliz, após pedir garantias para Carlisle que Edward não estaria acompanhando Bella. Para ele o relacionamento dos dois estava muito sério e ele tinha medo que a filha repetisse seus erros, casando-se muito jovem. Então ele via tudo como uma oportunidade de Bella se descobrir, vendo coisas que ele nunca teve a oportunidade e nem mesmo a vontade. O que não sabe é que ele e Bella são muito mais parecidos do que imagina. Bella também não sente falta das coisas que não viu ou viveu. Bella era uma pessoa muito simples, bem resolvida. Para ela, só bastava o amor do meu irmão. Mas com esse amor ela queria também a igualdade, a parceria. E eu não podia concordar mais...

Emmet ficou realmente abalado, queria ir atrás de Edward, chutar sua bunda. Ele era muito apegado a sua "irmãzinha". O convenci que esse era o melhor modo de garantir o final feliz dos dois. Até Rosalie, por trás de sua expressão de tédio, escondia o respeito e a admiração pelas atitudes de Bella. Ela sabia que Bella não estava correndo ou fugindo e também que não representava amar de menos, muito pelo contrário, Bella estava colocando o seu amor acima de tudo. Preservando o sentimento enquanto ainda era bonito e sadio. Ela só não queria que Edward o pintasse com suas cores escuras.

Bella passou a semana até com certa calma. Estava muito triste, chorou muito, passou horas escrevendo sua carta de despedida, mas dava a impressão de ter encontrado certa paz em sua decisão.

Chegou o dia da viagem e eu a estava levando ao aeroporto de Seattle rumo a sua primeira parada: Inglaterra. Ela iria ver as paisagens de seus livros prediletos: Londres, as pequenas cidades do interior, as propriedades rurais, os castelos... Edward deveria chegar de sua viagem de caça esta noite. Era muito de cedo, o sol estava começando a sair. Era irônico ter um dia de sol logo quando estava partindo. Bella amava o sol e nunca haviam muitos destes dias por aqui. Ela teve uma despedida emocionada com Charlie e depois com minha família, mas quis que somente eu a levasse ao aeroporto. Eu sei que ela tinha medo de quebrar na frente dos outros, e pela sua expressão sentada ao meu lado, não estava muito longe disso.

- Bella, você tem certeza do que está fazendo? Você pode ficar, podemos achar uma outra maneira... Você está sofrendo tanto.

Ela suspirou, limpou a garganta, me respondendo com a voz grossa de emoção:

- Tenho certeza Alice. É o melhor, pelo menos por enquanto. Não estou dizendo que não vou me arrepender mais tarde e voltar correndo pra casa semana que vem. E se isso acontecer, não vou sentir vergonha ou negar. Estou cansada de esconder minhas emoções. Sim, posso mudar de idéia, mas não porque sou humana, mas sim porque nada é estático... As pessoas mudam, as idéias mudam, o mundo muda. Vou deixar saber quando eu quiser voltar.

Bella ficou quieta novamente e eu fiquei pensando no que ela disse. Parecia que ela havia envelhecido décadas nos últimos dias. Sua maturidade e a profundidade de seus pensamentos me surpreenderam. Era verdade, tudo estava em constante mudança e não havia nada de errado nisso. Isso era aprender, evoluir...

Não pude deixar de completar:

- Os vampiros também mudam Bella.

Ela sorriu tristemente:

- Eu sei.

xxx

Seu vôo estava sendo chamado. A abracei fortemente, garantindo mais uma vez que tudo iria ficar bem. Ela já havia me entregue sua carta, me fazendo prometer que _eu _a leria assim que Edward chegasse, na frente de toda família. Segundo ela por dois motivos: Um, nada que ela estava dizendo era segredo, ela sempre afirmou seu amor por Edward para todos; e dois, ela sabia que Edward precisaria do apoio da família, que ele ficaria quebrado. Pensando comigo mesma, eu acrescentei mais um motivo: precisaria de toda a força de Jasper, Emmet e Carlisle, para impedi-lo de correr atrás dela sem nem mesmo dar a chance de ouvir a carta.

Bella saiu de meus braços com lágrimas nos olhos, respirou fundo e partiu em rumo a ela mesma...

xxx

Estávamos todos tensos, sentados na sala, aguardando o retorno de Edward e Jasper. Eu sentia muita falta dele, precisava de sua calma. Não pude contar sobre os planos de Bella, sabendo do risco de Edward ler algo na sua mente e voltar correndo, estragando os planos. Eles estavam a poucos minutos de distância. Pedi para que todos bloqueassem suas mentes, para que Edward não fugisse correndo atrás de Bella, antes mesmo de entrar em casa. De qualquer modo, Emmet e Carliste estavam preparados para ir buscá-lo se fosse necessário. Não podia deixar de sentir pena do idiota do meu irmão. Eu havia visto sua conversa com Jasper e sabia que havia pensado muito durante sua caçada. E que ele estava lentamente aquecendo a idéia de ter Bella como sua companheira para eternidade. Em minhas visões, não pude deixar de perceber o quanto essa pequena realização já o tinha feito mais feliz. Ele parecia mais leve, ombros menos curvados, sorrindo mais... Mas a distância continuava sendo importante, porque mais do que aceitá-la como vampira, ele precisava aceitá-la como igual: intelectual e emocionalmente.

Bella já havia ligado, algumas horas atrás, informando que o vôo havia corrido e que já estava instalada no hotel em Londres. A incentivei a ir dar uma volta, fazer um reconhecimento, jantar em algum lugar bonito. Ela disse que estava muito cansada, só queria tomar um banho e dormir, mas que faria isso no dia seguinte. Eu não precisava ler sua mente para saber que por mais que ela desfrutasse do roteiro que eu havia feito, nada teria o mesmo saber sem Edward ao seu lado.

Estava perdida nesses pensamentos quando ouvi o Volvo de Edward encostou. Ele entrou voando em casa, estranhamente jovial e alegre:

- Olá família! Vou tomar um banho e depois encontrar minha Bella!

Jasper veio correndo para mim, me envolvendo em seus braços, senti que estava completa novamente. Ele logo sentiu a tensão:

- O que aconteceu Alice?

Antes que eu respondesse, Carlisle falou:

- Edward, espere! Precisamos conversar!

Ele voltou para sala preocupado:

- Aconteceu alguma coisa? Bella está bem? Ela caiu, se machucou? Fale Carlisle, o que houve? Você está me deixando preocupado.

Carlisle suspirou:

- Acalme-se Edward, Bella está bem!. Mas sente-se, Alice quer conversar com você. Na verdade com todos nós.

Querendo acabar logo com isso, falei de uma vez:

- Edward, Bella está ótima! Mas ela não está em casa agora.

- Como assim não está em casa? Ela saiu com Charlie? Foi pra La Push, é por isso que estão preocupados? Vou ligar pra ela e...

- Não Edward, ela não está em La Push. Na verdade ela não está em Forks e nem mesmo em Washington. – o cortei rapidamente.

- Ela foi pra Jacksonville? Aconteceu algo com Renee? Porque você não me avisou? Porque ela não me avisou? Vou marcar meu vôo para lá também, tenho que ficar com ela. – ele respondeu já pegando seu celular.

- Edward pare! – Eu já estava irritada. – Ela não está em Jacksonville.

Ele voou para cima de mim, gritando:

- Aonde está Bella, Alice?

Jasper rapidamente se colocou entre nós, usando todo seu dom para acalmá-lo:

- Tenho certeza que se você deixar Alice falar, você vai ter as respostas que quer! Mas você precisa se acalmar!

Apenas ligeiramente acalmado pelo poder Jasper, ele sentou no sofá:

- Vamos Alice, não tenho tempo para seus jogos, onde está minha Bella?

- Bem meu irmão, já que você pede com tanta educação acho que você pode saber.

Com isso, todos nós desbloqueamos nossas mentes e deixamos ele ver o que havia acontecido nos últimos dias. Enquanto isso, eu expliquei rapidamente para Jasper que não pode deixar de ter um sorriso de orgulho pela atitude de Bella. Carlisle e Emmet já haviam rapidamente sentado ao lado de Edward, sem ter certeza de qual seria sua reação.

Mas ele não tentou fugir. E eu quase queria que tivesse... Ele simplesmente desmoronou. Tinha face de um homem morto:

- Ela me deixou... – sua voz não era mais do que um sussurro. – Minha Bella se foi...

Não consegui me segurar:

- Não seja dramático Edward! Bella não te deixou, você sabe muito bem disso!

Ele não levantou a cabeça, só murmurou:

- Mas ela foi embora...

- Ela não foi embora! Só precisava sair daqui por um tempo! Ela estava muito magoada com tudo que estava acontecendo! Além do mais, você sabe que a culpa de tudo isso é sua. Você com essa sua teimosia e ignorância. Se gaba de ter vivido mais de 100 anos e parece não ter aprendido nada. Você a afastou!

- Chega Alice! Isso não vai ajudar em nada! – Carlisle me cortou. Mas eu sei que Edward podia ver na sua mente que ele concordava comigo.

O resto da família estava esperando a explosão de Edward sobre ele estar fazendo o melhor por Bella, sobre não roubar sua alma, sobre ela ser muito jovem e imatura. Todos ficaram desconcertados com o que saiu de sua boca:

- Você está certa Alice... Meu Deus! Jasper estava certo... Bella estava certa! Eu a magoei tanto e nem percebi... O que eu fiz? Afastei o amor de minha vida. Não a deixei tomar suas próprias decisões... Deus... eu não permitia nem mesmo conversar sobre isso... Eu sou um mons...

- Ah não! – Rosalie gritou exasperada. Todos olhamos para ela, já que ela não havia pronunciado uma única palavra sobre esse assunto desde que soube da decisão de Bella. – Você não vai começar de novo! Antes era um monstro porque é um vampiro, agora vai dizer que é monstro por causa do que fez? Você é um idiota! Não, na verdade acho que você tem prazer em sofrer, seu masoquista! Em vez de perder tempo de tendo pena de si mesmo, comece a pensar num modo de consertar as coisas. Bella vai chutar sua bunda pra sempre se continuar assim. Que mulher quer um homem que vive se lamuriando ao seu lado?

Todos olhavam chocados para ela. Afinal ela nunca escondeu seu desgosto pela vontade de Bella ser um vampiro.

- O que? Eu não concordo com a decisão de Bella, acho que é uma estupidez desistir de sua vida humana, ainda mais por causa de alguém como Edward que nem consegue ver o valor disso. Mas é o que ela quer e ela faz Edward feliz. Eu não estou afim de uma eternidade de "Eu sou monstro"! Será que algum de você agüenta isso?

- Não! – Todos nós respondemos juntos.

Emmet a abraçou carinhosamente. Representava muito para ele, que Rosalie finalmente tivesse aceito Bella como sua irmã.

- Bem, antes de pensarmos no que fazer, eu tenho que ler uma carta que Bella deixou para nós. – Eu falei tirando o envelope do bolso. – Ela me deu instruções para eu a lesse. E na frente de todos.

Edward olhou ansiosamente:

- Então vamos Alice! Precisamos saber o que minha Bella disse. Precisamos fazer planos!

Todos riram de sua reação e ele não pode deixar de esboçar um pequeno sorriso. A decisão de lutar para ter Bella ao seu lado para sempre o deu uma nova luz. Mesmo com a tristeza da distância, ele parecia ter abandonado a pena de si mesmo que sempre estava a sua volta.

Comecei a ler.


	5. A Carta

_Meu Pai e Mãe, Meus Irmãos e Irmãs, Meu Amor e Minha Alma..._

_Acho que não haveria melhor maneira de começar essa carta, do que os nomeando do que realmente são para mim. Partes de minha vida, de mim mesma._

_Existem tantas coisas que eu gostaria de dizer, tantas coisas que eu deveria ter dito antes, mas sempre foi tão difícil expressar minhas emoções. _

_Para que vocês comecem a entender meus pensamentos e emoções nesse momento, eu preciso voltar um pouco no tempo. Quando eu era apenas uma criança aprendendo a lidar com o mundo._

_Antes de tudo quero deixar claro o imenso amor que tenho por meus pais biológicos. Charlie e Renee sempre me amaram muito. E mais importante do que isso, eu sei que eles sempre fizeram o melhor que puderam afinal criar filhos não vem com um manual de instruções._

_Mas não posso deixar de observar, que a capacidade de amar, de expressar sentimentos, também é um comportamento aprendido. E para não me deixar mentir, nada melhor do que o exemplo que tenho em "casa": Emmet e Rosalie, Jasper e Alice, Edward. __Pessoas__ tão maravilhosas, cada um com sua própria maneira de amar, só poderiam ser filhos de pais tão maravilhosos como Carlisle e Esme._

_Renee sempre foi mais uma amiga do que uma mãe, pelo menos mãe no sentido tradicional da palavra. Eu sempre me preocupei mais com suas emoções do que ela com as minhas. Como eu poderia demonstrar meus medos e inseguranças, como eu poderia viver a irresponsabilidade natural da adolescência, quando ela mesma ainda está vivendo esses sentimentos? Então, quando eu percebi, era ela que deitava no meu colo chorando por suas frustrações, enquanto eu a consolava._

_Charlie é um caso diferente, assim como eu, com sua dificuldade em demonstrar o que sente, apesar do seu imenso coração, tem seus próprios demônios para enfrentar. Hoje eu percebo que ele vive preso ao passado, num eterno martírio do "E Se...". E se ele não tivesse deixado minha mãe partir, e se ele tivesse ido atrás dela... Questionando suas decisões e ao mesmo tempo se sentindo fraco e inadequado. Mas eu sei que ele não é nada disso, como também sei que ele jamais seria feliz se tivesse deixado Forks, do mesmo modo que minha mãe não teria sido feliz se tivesse ficado. Ele realmente amou minha mãe, talvez ainda ame. Assim como ela o amou também. _

_Eu entendo tudo isso, mas ainda assim, não posso deixar de ver o impacto que um pai que não sabia como abraçar sua própria filha, causou na minha personalidade._

_Não estou tentando justificar minhas falhas e de modo algum culpá-los de algo, só estou constatando um fato. Tentando explicar porque minha auto-estima as vezes é tão baixa, porque esse imenso sentimento de inadequação. Não aprendi a receber amor da maneira tradicional, a maneira explícita e calorosa de sua família e sei que num nível inconsciente isso acabou se refletindo como se eu não fosse merecedora desse amor. Assim, me desculpe se eu acabo enxergando algumas atitudes como uma forma de rejeição. _

_Não sei se me fiz clara o suficiente ou se conseguem me entender melhor. Ainda não me decidi se preciso deixar de frescura ou simplesmente fazer terapia..._

_Então, existem algumas coisas que eu gostaria de dizer a essa minha família maravilhosa. Desculpem-me antecipadamente por análises descabidas e pré-julgamentos. Tenham em mente que qualquer coisa dita aqui, é feita com um coração cheio de amor por todos._

_Em primeiro lugar gostaria de discutir a idéia que tantos de vocês tem, da maldição que é ser um vampiro. E não vou falar agora de filhos ou alma, isso vamos discutir mais tarde._

_Como já disse tantas vezes, vocês tem uma família maravilhosa, que compartilham um imenso amor. Seja o amor pelo seu companheiro ou simplesmente o amor fraterno, o amor de pai ou amor de mãe. Sinceramente nunca conheci pais tão amorosos como Carlisle ou Esme. _

_Todos vocês possuem uma "saúde" perfeita. Saúde que os permite caçar, se divertir, se amarem... Possuem beleza e dinheiro. Motivos fúteis? Novamente eu acho que com tantos anos de vivência sobre a terra, vocês não podem desconsiderar esses fatores como completamente supérfluos. Pensem nos prazeres que eles lhes proporcionam. O dinheiro permite as extravagâncias, os "brinquedos" como carros, casas, roupas, etc. A beleza os fazem sentir desejáveis para seus companheiros._

_Agora eu peço que cada um de vocês faça uma análise e pensem em todos os anos que já viveram e em quantas famílias humanas conheceram que possuíam o mesmo. Eram felizes como vocês são. _

_Existem momentos ruins? Limitações? É claro que sim! Assim como para todos. Mas ao se pesar numa balança, o que prevalece, o bom ou o ruim?_

_Agora pensem numa grande maioria de humanos que devem ter conhecido. Humanos infelizes no amor, no casamento, deficientes, famílias dissolvidas pelo vício e pela violência. Falta de valores morais e éticos. Ladrões, assassinos, estupradores, terroristas. Guerra e fome. _

_Edward, você parece tão convicto em manter minha humanidade em nome da minha felicidade... Eu não sei em que mundo você vive, mas no meu, ser humano não garante nada. Aliás no meu caso, muito pelo contrário... Não estou dizendo que ser vampiro é melhor do que ser humano ou vice versa. Só estou dizendo que é o importante é ser feliz, não importa se como humano ou vampiro._

_É por isso que admiro tanto Esme, Emmet, Alice e Jasper. Nunca os vi se martirizando pelo que são. Eles aproveitam e agradecem o que receberam. _

_Esme. Na sua humanidade possuía um casamento infeliz, não conhecia o amor. Teve um filho que amava mais do que tudo e que compensava os sofrimentos que passava. Ao perder seu filho, não tinha nada. Ao se tornar vampira teve o amor do homem maravilhoso e tem cinco filhos que a amam mais do que qualquer filho humano poderia amar sua mãe. Ela sabe disso e agradece a realização do sonho._

_Emmet. Sua atitude despreocupada não me engana quanto a imensidade do seu coração. Ele poderia ser feliz como humano? Claro que sim, e não me surpreenderia que se caso não houvesse tido o acidente com o urso, ele teria sido um humano tão feliz como é hoje. Mas isso só se tivesse encontrado um amor como o que ele tem com Rosalie e tivesse a saúde que ele tem hoje para aproveitar tudo o que a vida tem pra oferecer. Ele sabe disso, então não perde tempo se perguntando como seria se fosse humano, porque ele não pode ter certeza de como teria sido. Mas ele sabe o que agora, por isso agradece a vida que se concretizou e não o que poderia ter sido._

_Alice. Minha querida irmã. Imagino como deve ser difícil olhar para o passado e não conseguir enxergar sua vida humana. Esse fato poderia ser um motivo para amargor, mas ela prefere não ficar presa ao que ela não sabe. Ela, assim como Emmet, vive o que possui. Além do mais Alice, já pensou se você fosse humana sem esse seu maravilhoso dom que permite ver o mercado de ações e não tivesse dinheiro para tantas compras? É como quase a totalidade dos seres humanos vivem. Imagino que esse pensamento te dá calafrios..._

_Jasper. Talvez aquele por quem minha admiração seja maior. Porque tanto em sua vida humana quanto como vampiro, viu e viveu coisas horríveis. Mortes e guerra. Mas apesar de tudo isso, apesar de sua luta diária contra a sede, ele encontrou o amor de uma "grande" mulher, que o amou por quem ele é e nunca o julgou pelo que fez. Mesmo porque não há nada para julgar, ninguém tem o direito de criticar outra pessoa sem ter vivido e sentido as mesmas situações. E como isso não possível, a crítica e o julgamento são inúteis e frívolas. Jasper agradece por que como vampiro ele teve oportunidade de se redimir, agradece pelo que se tornou. _

_Quanto aos outros, e me desculpem pelos meus pensamentos, acho que estão perdendo tanto tempo... Mesmo para imortais, a perda de tempo com sentimentos inúteis pode ser considerada um pecado._

_Carlisle. A melhor pessoa que já conheci. Possui tantas qualidades que seria impossível nomear todas. Mas eu também sei que vive em busca de redenção. Que não se sente no direito de muitas vezes questionar a atitude de seus filhos, porque no fundo pensa que nenhum deles pediu para que você fosse seu pai. Os ama tanto, mas tem tanto medo que eles o odeiem pelo que são. Assim como meu pai biológico, você meu pai, também possui seus próprios demônios. E esses de certa forma contribuíram para que alguns dele questionassem a felicidade enquanto vampiros. Como eles podem ser inteiramente felizes se o seu próprio pai não é inteiramente feliz em tê-los transformado? Você deveria agradecer por ter proporcionado o dom da vida. Não, a vida não é sinônimo de um coração batendo. A vida é a capacidade de alcançar seu potencial. E isso você proporcionou a todos da sua família._

_Rosalie. Minha linda irmã. Não posso sequer querer pensar a dor do que houve com você. Imagino a raiva, a frustração, a traição... Sei que o que mais amaldiçoa nessa vida, é a incapacidade de ter filhos. Para quem quer muito ser mãe, deve ser algo horrível. Tanto para um vampiro como para qualquer humano que por qualquer motivo também não possa ter filhos. Como você sabe, existem muitos que não podem. Só não entendo o que a vida como vampiro tem a ver com isso. Afinal, se Carlisle não tive lhe transformado, você também não seria mãe. Você estaria morta. Traída por aquele que você sempre achou que realizaria seu sonho. Muitos casais humanos quando não podem ter filhos, deixam esse sentimento deteriorar o amor. Casamentos acabam, pessoas se tornam amargas. Enquanto outras tentam transformar esse sentimento em algo que possa completar pelo menos um pouco o vazio que sentem. Imagino que para esses casais, sempre exista algum nível de dor, mas eles não deixam que isso destrua sua felicidade. A vida como vampira só te trouxe coisas boas, trouxe o homem que você ama. Um amor que você não teria conhecido de outra forma. Como humana você teria morrido tão jovem, sem nada. Sem amor, nem dos filhos que queria tanto e nem de seu companheiro. Você deveria agradecer por tudo que a vida como vampira lhe permitiu viver._

_Quanto a eu estar desperdiçando minha chance de ter filhos, eu acho que ser mulher não é sinônimo de instinto maternal. Ter um órgão reprodutor que a princípio pode me proporcionar ser mãe, não faz uma escolha obvia pela maternidade. Não é porque você não pode ter filhos que eu estou desperdiçando minha chance ao não ter. Ninguém deve realizar seus sonhos através dos outros. É injusto cobrar de outra pessoa, aquilo que não pode realizar. __Você__ tinha o sonho de ser mãe e isso não quer faz com que seja o meu sonho também. Por favor, respeite minha vontade. Afinal é meu corpo e minha vida. _

_Se eu gostaria de ter filhos? Sinceramente não sei. Nunca pensei muito sobre isso. Se eu olhar para minha Renee e minha própria infância, eu diria que não. Afinal nunca aprendi como seria uma mãe. Depois de ter conhecido Esme, talvez eu dissesse que sim, porque a partir dela aprendi um novo conceito de família. Agora toda essa discussão é inútil, porque antes do desejo de ter filhos, eu tenho o desenho de amar e ser amada. Ter um companheiro para compartilhar minha vida. Filhos para mim, somente como conseqüência de um grande amor. Eu cresci numa família sem estrutura, não repetiria isso. E eu teria isso? Para pensar em ter filhos eu teria que pensar em não ser com Edward, teria que pensar que seria capaz de amar outra pessoa como eu o amo, teria que pensar em outro homem me tocando. Isso é impossível, então para mim a resposta é clara: não, eu não penso em ter filhos._

_Edward... Deixei você por último, tanto por ser tão difícil expressar meus sentimentos para você, quanto por não saber quanto daquilo que vou dizer, você realmente vai escutar. É tão difícil você me ouvir... Ouvir a mente dos outros, durante tantas décadas, te fizeram tão arrogante. Você acha que conhece meus pensamentos e sentimentos melhor do que eu mesma. Me avalia por todos os outros já escutou. Não é muito justo não é mesmo?_

_Vamos falar um pouco de sua ALMA. Sim, alma com letras maiúsculas. Todos vocês devem conhecer a seguinte passagem:_

"_**Ainda que eu fale as línguas dos homens e dos anjos, se não tiver amor, serei como o bronze que soa, ou como o címbalo que retine. **_

_**Ainda que eu tenha o dom de profetizar e conheça todos os mistérios e toda a ciência: ainda que eu tenha tamanha fé, a ponto de transportar montanhas, se não tiver amor, nada serei. **_

_**E ainda que eu distribua todos os meus bens entre os pobres e ainda que entregue meu próprio corpo para ser queimado, se não tiver amor, nada disso se aproveitará. **_

_**O amor é paciente, é benigno, o amor não arde em ciúmes, não se ufana, não se ensoberbece, não se conduz incovenientemente, não procura seus interesses, não se exaspera, não se ressente do mal; não se alegra com a injustiça, mas regozija-se com a verdade. Tudo sofre, tudo crê, tudo espera, tudo suporta. **_

_**O amor jamais acaba."**_

_E vocês todos sabem que são palavras da Bíblia. Livro que fala do maior amor de todos. Você assim como resto de sua família, é capaz de sentir esse amor. Seja pelos seus irmão, seu pai, sua mãe, por mim... Acredita mesmo que seria capaz de seguir ensinamentos tão simples, mas ao mesmo tempo tão difíceis, se não tivesse uma alma?_

_Vou te contar sobre minha teoria sobre os leões e cordeiros. Veja Edward, o leão mata o cordeiro para se alimentar. A sobrevivência do mais forte em detrimento do mais fraco. E é assim que deve ser. A maneira sábia que a natureza achou de seguir adiante com um único propósito, gerar e resguardar cada vez mais sua essência. Não acho, e acredito que você também não, que os leões sejam os vilões do reino animal por agirem assim. Podem não ser muito populares entre os cordeiros, mas definitivamente não são perversos, abomináveis, malévolos, ou qualquer outro adjetivo que você use para definir sua espécie._ _Leões matam cordeiros porque faz parte de sua natureza e não porque são maus. E a mesma força, seja lá no que você acredite, Deus, Evolução,o que criou um, também criou o outro. Não existe melhor ou pior, são somente diferentes._ _O que quero dizer Edward, é que acredito que seja lá o que me criou (a humana desajeitada), também criou você (o glorioso vampiro)! E que se essa força superior quer a minha felicidade, também quer a sua. Você não é melhor ou pior do que eu, é somente diferente. E se você pensar em maldade, sim eu sei que existem muitos vampiros que são realmente perversos, mas da mesma forma existem muitos humanos muitas vezes piores. E até entre os leões e cordeiros devem existir os malvados... Essa sua idéia de que vampiros são automaticamente maus é preconceituosa e míope. E eu nem vou falar de Carlisle, mas mesmo entre aqueles que caçam humanos, conhecemos tantos que são tão bons... Caçar para eles não é sinônimo de maldade, eles estão simplesmente sobrevivendo, como os leões... _

_Ao se recusar me transformar, você renega meu amor, banaliza meus sentimentos, desrespeita minha vontade, minhas opiniões. Eu não sou fraca e inexperiente por ser humana, sou fraca e inexperiente quando você me trata assim. Sem parceria, sem igualdade._

_Não, eu não sonho ser vampira. O meu sonho é ficarmos juntos como iguais. Você não pode se tornar humano para mim, mas eu posso me tornar vampira para você. Minha família? Claro que vou sentir falta deles, mas se distanciar dos pais também faz parte da evolução natural da vida. E eu, como já disse tantas vezes nessa carta, nunca tive laços muito fortes com meus pais, os amo intensamente, mas aprendi muito cedo a ser independente emocionalmente._

_Não quero pensar que sua recusa vem de me amar de menos. Acredito que assim como Carlisle, você também está em busca de redenção de alguma forma. Não se permite ser feliz, como uma forma de se punir pelas vidas que tirou. Então, ao procurar o perdão divino, sacrifica a felicidade de todas. Sua, minha e de toda a sua família. Ou você acha que eles são felizes ao te ver o tempo todo com uma nuvem sobre a cabeça?_

_E é essa realização o que mais me dói. Que o seu amor por mim não foi suficiente para superar a culpa. O amor deveria ser suficiente para limpar o céu, para fazer o sol voltar a brilhar para você. Ser capaz de sentir um amor assim deveria ser mais do que suficiente como forma de redenção. Infelizmente não é isso que acontece._

_A minha decisão de partir vem da epifania que tive. Você pretendia me deixar. Talvez não hoje, talvez não mês que vem, ou daqui um ou dois anos. Mas não demoraria muito. Deixaria-me para que eu realizasse o futuro que escolheu para mim. Sem levar em consideração minhas escolhas. Você sempre disse que me transformar seria um enorme egoísmo de sua parte... Como você é tolo. Existe maior egoísmo do que decidir a vida do outro? E é o que você sempre fez para mim._

_Sei que deve estar pensando em quanto sou imatura, só tenho 17 anos, não sei nada da vida, etc. Não vou perder tempo e nem energia em reafirmar aquilo que venho fazendo diariamente. Demonstrando para você e para todos, o quanto é verdadeiro e eterno o que sinto. Se você ainda tem dúvidas disso, então todo o resto é bobagem e qualquer coisa que escreva é inútil. Se a maneira como sempre demonstrei te amar não é suficiente para te convencer, não posso fazer nada, porque não sei amar diferente._

_Fui embora numa tentativa de me conhecer melhor, de me fortalecer para uma vida sem você. Sei que você não se importaria em me ter envelhecendo ao seu lado, não se importaria que achassem que sou sua mãe ou avó. Mas será que você já parou para pensar em como eu me sentiria? Não, prefiro ficar só hoje, a ficar a cada dia da minha vida mais perto da morte e mais distante de você. Enquanto sou humana existem tantas coisas que não podemos compartilhar. Seja no aspecto físico, seja no dia a dia, como suas viagens de caça, entre tantas outras coisas. _

_Poderia escrever muito mais, mas espero que seja o suficiente para que você entenda minhas atitudes. _

_Eu gostaria muito de poder dizer que vamos voltar a nos encontrar e que poderei encontrar paz suficiente para quem sabe sermos amigos. Mas sinceramente, não acredito nisso. Nunca poderei ser apenas sua amiga. Estar ao seu lado sempre vai trazer um gosto amargo do que poderia ter sido. E não quero ser uma pessoa amarga. Vou tentar viver da melhor maneira que puder. E claro, sempre vou ter a esperança, porque não existe mais nada, é a única coisa que resta._

_Dê-me algum tempo. Não me ligue e, por favor, não venha atrás de mim. Por mais que ache o contrário, não sou tão frágil assim. Posso nunca mais amar alguém, mas pelo menos posso tentar ser forte o suficiente para algum dia poder ensinar outras pessoas que o amor é possível. É o que pretendo fazer, encontrar uma maneira de falar do que grande amor que carrego comigo... _

_Xxxxx_

NA: Nos próximos capítulos vamos ver as impressões de cada membro da família sobre carta de Bella.


End file.
